


Love is to die

by hystericalm



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalm/pseuds/hystericalm
Summary: Post stagione 7La parte peggiore del dolore è la paralisi, l'annullamento. Quando il dolore è troppo forte perché una persona lo sopporti, allora si cessa di essere umani per sopravvivere. Si smette di sentire, di provare sensazioni.
Relationships: James Cook/Emily Fitch, Naomi Campbell/Emily Fitch





	Love is to die

La parte peggiore del dolore è la paralisi, l’annullamento. Quando il dolore è troppo forte perché una persona lo sopporti, allora si cessa di essere umani per sopravvivere. Si smette di sentire, di provare sensazioni.  
Io non ci sono, perché se ci fossi dovrei affrontare la realtà. E dato che non ci riesco, che non c’è più nulla per me, non ci sono. Non sono qui, non sono in nessun luogo, non sono. Non esisto. Il mio corpo è seduto su questo divano, immobile da ore, al buio perché tanto non c’è niente da vedere. Fumo, una sigaretta dopo l’altra, la cenere si deposita lievemente sui miei vestiti neri ed eleganti del funerale, non me ne accorgo neanche. Il fumo lava via, brucia tutto, lascia il vuoto dentro di me, e dietro di sé solo cenere, residui di quella che ero.  
Di una normalissima ragazza di ventidue anni, piena di sogni e di passione. Posso vedere quella che sono ora come se mi osservassi dall’esterno. Un guscio vuoto seduto rigidamente, gli occhi vuoti che fissano un punto impreciso, le boccate regolari e meccaniche alla sigaretta. A malapena percepisco il fumo che mi scava dentro. Non riesco a pensare. Pensare comporterebbe interesse.  
Lo squillo del telefono squarcia il silenzio. Mi infastidisce tanto che lo lascio squillare a vuoto solo due volte prima di scattare in piedi e controllare chi mi chiama. Katie. Mia sorella mi conosce troppo bene per non immaginare la mia reazione al lutto. E non riesce a non preoccuparsi. Provo un vago moto di affetto, ma in realtà mia sorella non può fare nulla. Nessuno può.  
E all’improvviso, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, il dolore mi travolge, mi abbatte con la violenza di un’onda, crollo a terra, le lacrime mi riempiono gli occhi.  
Se n’è andata. Non la vedrò mai più. La mia Naomi. La mia ragazza. Il ricordo di lei mi immobilizza, i singhiozzi mi si bloccano in gola, il dolore così forte che non riesco a respirare. Baciarla, stare tra le sue braccia, fare l’amore con lei, rivederla dopo mesi lontane, crescere insieme. Siamo state insieme per oltre cinque anni, lei era la mia vita, e ora è tutto finito. Finito. Se n’è andata, e mi ha lasciata qui, sola. E tutto quello che vorrei è seguirla, perché non c’è nulla qui per me, non so come andare avanti, come sopravvivere. Il dolore mi paralizza, e non ho nemmeno voglia di cercarlo, un motivo per andare avanti senza di lei.  
Mi sveglio di soprassalto quando qualcuno suona il campanello. Mi devo essere addormentata mentre piangevo, raggomitolata sul pavimento. Mi alzo lentamente, mugugnando contro i muscoli contratti e doloranti per la posizione scomoda, e vado ad aprire la porta, così come sono, con lacrime e trucco su tutto il viso. Magari serve per mandare via gli scocciatori.  
Ma quando apro la porta, davanti a me c’è qualcuno che aspettavo dalla morte di Naomi. Dipinto in faccia ha un dolore inespresso, così simile al mio.  
“Sei venuto” la mia non è una domanda, e Cook non risponde, mi guarda in silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo mi sposto per farlo entrare. Cerco una scusa per lo stato pietoso mio e del divano, che è coperto di cenere e cicche, ma lui capisce. Cerco qualcosa da bere da offrirgli, ma ho solo vodka e superalcolici vari. La mia mano si ferma su una bottiglia di tequila, tremando, e torno indietro nel tempo, a quando mi sono trasferita a casa di Naomi, a quando abbiamo festeggiato, perché eravamo giovani e innamorate. Mi sembrano passati secoli da quel giorno. Ci spartiamo una bottiglia di vodka senza nemmeno usare un bicchiere, come quando avevamo diciassette anni e la vita ci sembrava infinita, lui seduto sul divano e io a terra appoggiata alle sue gambe. Non siamo mai stati molto vicini, io e lui, eppure ora non mi sento a disagio in compagnia, per la prima volta da quando Naomi è morta. Non c’è bisogno di dire nulla. Stiamo semplicemente così, in silenzio, l’alcol che lentamente abbassa il volume dei nostri pensieri, i ragionamenti che si sciolgono in una melassa informe. Penso a tutte le condoglianze inutili e vuote che ho ricevuto, alle persone senza parole che non riuscivano nemmeno a sputarmi in faccia il loro finto dispiacere, e questo silenzio ha mille volte più senso. Non cerca di tirarmi su, non mi dice che gli dispiace, non elenca lodi in cui non crede per qualcuno che non conosceva, non mi dice che devo andare avanti perché lei l’avrebbe voluto. Stiamo in silenzio, e so che entrambi pensiamo a lei. Forse per lui è più facile, dopo Freddie; ma per quanto la sua perdita sia stata dolorosa per me non è nemmeno paragonabile a perdere Naomi. Quando abbiamo scoperto della morte di Freddie eravamo insieme, ci siamo consolate a vicenda, abbiamo condiviso il primo grande vuoto della nostra vita, e faceva meno male, perché eravamo insieme. Ora mi sembra di aver perso una parte di me, e nessuno può aiutarmi a superarlo.  
Una lacrima solitaria mi sfugge, mi rendo conto di stare tremando. Se ne dev’essere accorto anche Cook, perche scende dal divano e mi abbraccia. Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla sforzandomi di non scoppiare a piangere. Lui mi accarezza i capelli in silenzio, sa che non c’è nulla da dire, e il suo gesto distrattamente dolce mi conforta più di qualsiasi parola.  
Mi torna in mente quando stavamo così io e lei, a quanto il suo corpo sottile fosse diverso da quello muscoloso di Cook, e inizio a piangere silenziosamente. Lui si sposta, mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi costringe a guardarlo negli occhi tra le lacrime.  
“Emilio...” Mi esce una risatina strozzata a sentire lo stupido soprannome con cui mi ha sempre chiamata da quando ho ammesso di essere lesbica. Mi bacia sulla fronte e mi asciuga le lacrime con una mano. Noto alcuni piccoli tatuaggi sul polso, due nomi. Freddie e Emma. Non so chi sia Emma, ma mi stupisco ancora di quanto profondo lui sia nonostante l’apparenza da cazzone. Lui segue il mio sguardo e fa un sorriso amaro. “Avrei voluto non dover aggiungere un terzo nome... soprattutto non il suo” lo guardo negli occhi e so che sto lasciando trasparire nella mia espressione tutto il dolore che provo, perché la compassione gli addolcisce il viso. Poi fa l’ultima cosa che mi aspetterei in questo momento. Mi bacia.  
Le sue labbra sono calde e morbide, ma dopo anni passati a baciare solo lei mi sembrano così estranee. Il primo impulso è di spingerlo via, ma per qualche motivo non lo faccio, e mi stupisco a ricambiare il bacio. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa io stia facendo, ma è piacevole e mi sento quasi bene; non mi importa più se sia giusto o sbagliato. So solo che mi impedisce di pensare, mi impedisce di star male, e lo assecondo.  
Mentre mi bacia con foga capisco perché abbia tanto successo; Cook è impetuoso. È l’unica parola che lo descriva appieno. Mi impedisce totalmente di pensare, attira la mia attenzione verso mille punti diversi del mio corpo contemporaneamente, con un’intensità che mi toglie il fiato. E, con mia somma sorpresa, mi scopro eccitata da un ragazzo.  
Non è nemmeno paragonabile all’unica volta che ho fatto sesso con un ragazzo, anni fa con JJ. Anche solo per il semplice fatto che Cook sa esattamente cosa sta facendo, l’ha già fatto chissà quante volte. Nonostante questo non è impaziente, non si comporta come se fossi solo un’altra delle sue conquiste; è dolce, mi lascia il mio tempo per abituarmi, non mi forza in alcun modo.  
Prima che possa rendermene conto i nostri vestiti sono sparsi per la stanza e noi siamo avvinghiati sul tappeto, mi bacia e mordicchia il collo, mi sfugge un gemito inaspettato. Mi era mancata la sensazione dello stare nuda a contatto con qualcun altro, sentirne la pelle calda così vicina da dare l’impressione di fondersi con la mia, i nostri respiri affannati che si mescolano, le sue mani prima lievi e poi intense sul mio corpo mi fanno rabbrividire di piacere.

La prima cosa che sento la mattina dopo quando mi sveglio sono i postumi della sbronza, neanche troppo pesanti ma comunque era parecchio che non bevevo sul serio. Mi rigiro nel letto stiracchiandomi, realizzando che sono sola nel letto. Cook dev’essersene andato. D’altra parte cosa mi aspettavo, è lui. Deve sempre fuggire da sé stesso, non può fermarsi.  
Il richiamo di un caffè per farmi passare un po’ di mal di testa mi convince ad alzarmi sbadigliando. Entro in cucina e mi blocco alla vista di Cook che prepara il caffè. Quando si gira istintivamente mi copro con le braccia (sono ancora in mutande) e lui mi guarda divertito.  
“Che ci fai ancora qui?”  
“E dove dovevo andare?” mi porge una tazza di caffè mentre io mi infilo una maglietta di Naomi.  
Si accende una sigaretta. Lo conosco così bene da capire che è teso dal modo in cui fuma.  
“Stanotte, sai... Non avrei dovuto” lo guardo interrogativa. Cook non si fa di questi problemi.  
“Volevo solo farti stare meglio, e scopare è l’unica cosa che io sappia fare, in realtà”  
Non so cosa dire, e rimango in silenzio, lo sguardo annegato nella tazza di caffè.  
Quando alzo di nuovo gli occhi, lui se ne sta andando. Non mi guarda, non mi saluta, non dice nulla, la mia capacità di esprimermi sembra essere svanita da un po’.  
Il suono della porta che sbatte mi riscuote dal mio torpore. No, devo seguirlo, ringraziarlo, non posso perderlo così, perché se ora lascio che se ne vada non lo vedrò mai più.  
Corro fuori così come sono, è febbraio e io indosso solo una maglietta e le mutande, ma non mi importa. Corro nel parcheggio, la neve brucia sui miei piedi nudi.  
Corro davanti alla macchina, Cook alza gli occhi e mi vede, ma è troppo tardi.  
Corro ed è inutile frenare, le ruote scivolano sulla neve, la lamiera infrange il mio corpo, Cook ha il panico negli occhi.  
Per un secondo mi sento viva come non mi sentivo da giorni. Per un attimo sento il mio cuore pulsare in tutto il mio corpo, il freddo morde la mia pelle, l’aria mi brucia nei polmoni.  
Poi chiudo gli occhi, e il colpo mi consuma e mi spegne, come una candela, rimangono piccole gocce di cera per terra al posto del sangue.


End file.
